


Confused - Woojinwoo

by autumnleavesconfetti



Series: (gay) kpop one shots [5]
Category: TEEN TEEN (Korea Band)
Genre: ASC - After School Club, Fluff, Getting Together, Lee Woojin is whipped, M/M, Taeseung is playing cupid, They are both blind, and again sleeping, lots of cudling, so is Lee Jinwoo, stan TEEN TEEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: Who thought a single ASC episode would change their lives completely?OrTaeseung is just done with Woojin and Jinwoo
Relationships: Lee Jinwoo (TEEN TEEN)/ Lee Woojin (TEEN TEEN)
Series: (gay) kpop one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724884
Kudos: 3





	Confused - Woojinwoo

The moment on after school club made something with Woojin. The way the mcs asked him to write down "woojinwoo" instead of only his or the youngest names made him feel weirdly warm inside. Even though the interview was months ago Woojin still thought a lot about this moment. He remembered every single moment of this show. He remembered how nervous the three boys were. He remembered how he had to be responsible since he is not only the oldest but the leader. He remembered how Taeseung looked at Jinwoos face whenever he couldn't think of an answer. He remembered how the mcs commented this. He remembered how his heart started to ache at this. He remembers how confused he was.

What is the maknae doing to him?

Jinwoo kept thinking about this after school club episode. This episode in which he and his members participated. The show in which his leader had to write a shipping name because Taeseung decided to act dumb and the mcs couldn't decide if he or Woojin were dumber. So Woojin had to write down both. He remembered how sad he was when he had to sit next to Taeseung and not Woojin. Don't understand him wrong, he loved the sandwich member. He loved all of his hyungs. Okay okay, both his hyungs. Sometimes he wonders why he loved it more to cuddle Woojin than Taeseung. He felt sorry for the older boy.

Taeseung had enough of his leader and maknae acting all shy around each other since this one interview so he decided to ask them both to sit down and talk to each other. He was probably even the biggest woojinwoo shipper on this earth. How could he not? Even their name matched!

Sure sometimes he was worried about how they would continue as teen teen when the two would start dating but something in his mind told him that they would continue as before. Maybe he would sometimes have to sleep with headphones in his ears and loud music but he could accept this easily. Sure maybe sometimes he would feel left out since they just had three members but he knew that neither Jinwoo nor Woojin would ever ignore him.

"Woojin hyung? Jinwoo? Come here there's something we need to talk about!" Taeseung yelled to finally finish his plans and be cupid. Not long after both boys finally came and sat down. "Alright, what's wrong?" Woojin asked, holding up his responsibilities as leader. "You two. You're behaving awkward lately, did you really believe I wouldn't notice this?" He asked making both boys frown. "We don't... I mean... there's nothing wrong!" Jinwoo tried to defeat the both of them. "Yes, there is. There's clearly an elephant in the room and I think we should talk it out. You two are behaving weird since the asc episode and this was months ago." He explained further. The eldest and the youngest both became flustered at the thought of the episode. "This is exactly what I am talking about. You two are behaving weird and I don't like it. Not at all." "I'm sorry hyung." Jinwoo started to apologize. "There's no need to be sorry I just want to talk this out. If you don't want me to be here when you two talk it out that's fine but please get rid of whatever's bothering you." Woojin nodded and asked "Jinwoo, wanna talk about it in my room?" Jinwoo nodded and shyly stood up. Woojin pulled the youngest on the wrist in his room and hugged him in there. Jinwoo imminently leaned into his embrace and softly laid his head on his shoulder. The oldest run his fingers through his hair and petted his back with the other hand. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable" Woojin mumbled what Jinwoo denied imminently. "I love it when you hug me hyung." Jinwoo mumbled into the oldest hug. Latter boy smiled and kissed his forehead softly. "I love hugging you too." He confirmed sending a shiver down the youngest spine. After a minute or so Woojin decided to sit down with Jinwoo on his lap. The youngest snuggled himself on Woojins comfortable chest. "You are so cute Jinwoo." Woojin mumbled making Jinwoo snort silently. "I'm not! I'm all grown up!" Woojin laughed lightly. "Of course you are."

The two continued to cuddle silently making Taeseung want to throw up when he looked inside the room.

"As much as I love this Taeseung was right. We need to talk things out." Woojin mumbled. Jinwoo didn't say anything so Woojin just decided to continue. "After this episode of after school club something felt weird. When I had to write woojinwoo it made something with my heart. Since this day I just wanted to protect you, to see you all happy and smiley. I wanted to hold you close, closer than anyone else is allowed to. I wanted to make you feel loved and safe. I wanted to pepper your face in kisses and show you how much you mean to me. After this episode you were in my mind constantly and I am just confused. What am I feeling? You're more than a friend or brother to me, but what are you to me? It took me a while to figure it out but after I talked to Taeseung I finally knew what I am feeling. I like you, Lee Jinwoo and I want to be your boyfriend."

After this confession both boys were quiet for a while, Woojin noticeable tensed up. What if the younger didn't like him back? What if he made a fool out of himself?

His thoughts were interrupted by sweet lips on his. He needed to set his thoughts for a good second before he realised that Jinwoo kissed him. After he did he kissed the sweet boy on his lap back. It was what both of them wanted since this show. Maybe even earlier.

All they knew was that it felt right. It felt right to kiss each other, to hold each other close.

After they parted they looked into each others eyes. "I like you too... idiot-hyung" Jinwoo mumbled but yet clear enough for Woojin to understand him. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked caressing the youngest' cheek. Jinwoo nodded and replied "I would love to hyung." A small smile appeared on both of their faces. "I am really really glad you agreed." Woojin mumbled into Jinwoos hair causing the boy to snuggle even closer into his hold.

Maybe they fell asleep like this. Maybe Taeseung decided to check on them. Maybe a smile grew on his face. Maybe he made sure both his hyung and maknae are comfortable and covered into a blanket. Maybe he took a photo of both of them asleep. But if he did will forever be a secret.

Well... unless he has to blackmail both of them one day...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting concerned that in literally ever OS I uploaded so far at least one person is sleeping  
> And this doesn't stop  
> In nearly ever OS I have prewritten they're sleeping... isn't this getting boring to read??


End file.
